Blood, Sex, Vampires, and Titans
by Blood Darkness
Summary: When you crave blood anything can go wrong. You kill animals and you can even kill your friends and the one you love. Only one titan knows, and he doesn't know what to do. Chp 4 is up! (EDITED)
1. Underneath the Bloody Sky

_Chapter 1_

_Underneath the Bloody Sky_

It was raining and storming hard that night; making the sky appear darker than usual. Just as usual, Robin was walking through it all. He would always do this when it rained. It gave him time to think. He would always wear a black trench coat too. That helped cover up that it was him. Robin heaved a long and heavy sigh.

"Why are you crying?" Robin asked looking up at the sky. He missed her. He missed her a lot. He missed his "sister". She had really been his friend, but was like a sister to him. Then, suddenly he heard some leaves rustling and felt a chill go down his spine. Robin whipped around and took out his Bo staff.

"Who's there?" he shouted, looking around for any sign of life. Right when he said that, he saw the figure of a girl in the shadows, walking towards him. She looked, to him, about seven-teen. Her hair was long and black, with some red liquid stained into it. Her eyes looked like crystals, and her skin was a ghostly white. Her lip color didn't look natural; they looked like blood had been stained on them. She had a long black cape and a long black dress that dragged on the ground. Her dress had those long, dragging sleeves. Her dress was cut low on the chest. But, something caught his eye the most, which made him walk back in fear the closer she came to him. She had a dangling gold necklace that... oh no. It couldn't. Her ring had it too.

"Who are you?" Robin asked trembling. The girl did not answer. She just remained silent and kept walking forward.

"You are the one I was asked to find", the girl said, as if in some sort of trance.

"You are him".

"I-I don't know w-what you are t-talking a-about", Robin said, with a look of fear burning in his eyes.

"You are the one I was asked to find", the girl said again.

"What are you talking about?" Robin screamed.

"You are Robin", the girl hissed, her voice now full of hate and had a demonic echo to it. Robin screamed as her eyes turned a bloody red and she grew enormous, horrifying, torn, black bat wings on her back. Her nails grew at least three inches long, her ears grew pointed, her teeth turned long and sharp; like a vampire's. She screeched and her mouth grew an enormous size when she did, blood and decaying flesh oozing out of her mouth. Robin screamed and ran for it. He looked behind him to see she was right behind him... and had incredible speed.

_She's going to catch up to me, _Robin thought._ But what does she want from me? What is she talk-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The girl grabbed Robin by the throat and completely cut off his air circulation with her tight grasp. Robin gasped for air as she turned him around so that he was face to face with her. Then, he realized they were off the ground. Her nose was touching his. She made ghostly hissing noises as she opened up her mouth and screeched. Robin winced at the sound. Then, her teeth grew a bit longer so that they were sticking out of her mouth. Robin stared in absolute horror as her face drew even closer to his. Then, Robin screamed as the girl sunk her fangs into his throat, underneath the bloody sky.

Hey guys. I hope you guys liked that chapter. That's only the beginning though. Please read and review guys. Talk to you later. Love you.

Blood Darkness


	2. Inhuman Hunger

_Chapter 2_

_Inhuman Hunger_

"Where could he be?" Raven said in a worried tone, pacing back and forth.

"Don't worry, Rae, I'm sure he'll be back soon", Cyborg said. Raven looked over toward Starfire and Beast Boy. Starfire had fallen asleep with Beast Boy on the sofa. It looked very cute. Terra was reading a magazine and Cyborg was just sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. Robin had been gone for _hours_, and Raven was not going to sleep until he came home. Raven looked at the clock longingly. It was eleven-thirty, and Robin had left at six. Cyborg had been reassuring her that he was okay, but, as the hours went by; the less hope came out of his words, and out of Raven. Then, the door burst open and Robin was standing in the doorway, panting.

"Robin!" Raven cried, making Cyborg and Terra jump and nearly fall off of the couch.

"Man, where have you been?" Cyborg asked. Robin was quiete for a moment.

"The storm got really bad, and I was too far away from the tower to come back", Robin said, covering up the real story.

"You could've called us, Robin, I would've come and gotten you", Raven said.

"My communicator wasn't working too well", Robin said.

"I guess all the thunder and lightening cut off the signal". Raven went over and hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay", Raven said. Robin just held her tight and closed his eyes. He never wanted to let her go now that he had her in his arms again. Raven looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Robin", Raven said.

"I love you too, Raven", Robin said as he leaned over a bit and kissed her. Robin broke the kiss lightly and Raven broke the hug. She walked down the hallway and into her room. Before Terra or Cyborg could question him, he ran down the hallway and into his room. He slammed the door and threw himself onto his bed.

_What the heck happened tonight?_ Robin wondered. _Who was that girl? She looked kind of like... Valeray. Could that have been her? No, she died. She wouldn't have attacked me like that; would she? No, not Valeray. She was like a sister to me._ Robin was trying to get the thought of the possibility that the girl was Valeray out of his head. But it stayed. It burnt through him like a scar that could never heal. Robin walked over to the mirror and looked at the twin bite marks on his throat. They certainly didn't look like something you would get everyday. He squint his eyes and then he winced. He felt a strange pain go through his body. Robin staggered back to his bed and held his stomach. He had never had a pain like this before. Robin felt something sharp uncurling from his gum. He ran over to the mirror again and opened his mouth. Robin's eyes opened wide with shock. He had two unnaturally pointed teeth coming out. They looked like fangs; vampire fangs.

"Oh my god", Robin said.

"I'm turning into a... _vampire?_ No, I can't be, how is this possible? Vampires aren't even _real- _are they? Then all of the lights went out and he heard the squeal of an animal outside his window. Then, out of nowhere, an inhuman hunger surged through his body.

Well that's chapter two. Hope you guys liked it. It's not as good as I wanted it to be but I didn't want to make a whole entire vampire cycle go through on the second chapter. Well please read and review and I'll talk to you guys later.

Blood Darkness


	3. Tonight You're All Mine

_Chapter 3_

_Tonight You're All Mine  
_

Robin's body filled with a strange temptation, a feeling he had never had before. He was thirsty, but it didn't feel like a thirst he had had before.

_Water? No. Milk? No. Blood? _Robin asked himself in his head. The answer to that was immediate. He ran downstairs, but that soon turned into a strange gliding. He opened up the door and went outside. Robin looked around outside and saw something moving. He quickly glided over and saw a small baby bunny in the bushes nibbling on a carrot. Robin licked his lips as his thirst and hunger grew. Then he felt sharp teeth uncurl from his gum. He quickly pounced on the creature, the poor bunny squirming underneath him. He sunk his teeth into the bunny's thin, warm stomach. It tasted so good. He drank and tore apart the poor animal like a beast. Robin licked the remaining blood off of his lips.

"That was good", he said. He began walking back to the tower when he realized what he had just done. He had just killed a bunny and drank its blood and shredded it apart! Robin shrugged and then walked into the tower. Then he stopped. He saw to his horror that Raven was downstairs. She was sitting there, playing... _video games?_ Robin shook his head. No way! Raven doesn't play those things! Raven obviously heard him open the door because she turned her head and her eyes went wide.

"Robin?" she said in disbelief.

"Raven!" Robin said.

"I'm not doing anything!" they both said in unison. Robin walked over to Raven.

"I thought you didn't like video games Rae", Robin said. Raven blushed a lot, obviously embarrassed to admit it.

"This is actually my first time", she said.

"I actually like it". She sighed. Robin sat down next to her. Suddenly she started staring at him.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Your mouth", she said pointing to his lips. Robin blushed and a bad thought went into his head. What if she suspected something? He'd have to keep her from figuring it out. But before Robin could say anything, Raven leant over and licked his lips. Robin looked at her in shock. Raven smiled a wicked, sexy looking smile.

"That's better", she said. Robin felt his face turn warm and heard Raven give a little giggle. Robin smiled.

"Where did that come from?" he asked her. Raven shrugged.

"I don't know", Raven said. They smiled at each other.

"What were you doing outside Robin?" Raven asked, breaking the subject. Robin looked around the room nervously.

"Oh nothing, nothing", Robin said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Whatever", she said. She stood up.

"You need to get some sleep", Raven pointed out to him.

"I can see it on your face". Robin stood up and pulled her in close to him.

"I love you Raven", he said, his lips now upon hers.

"I love you too Robin", Raven said as she licked his lips again. Robin smiled and kissed her, slowly bringing it into a deep kiss. Raven stuck her tongue in his mouth and they "played" with each other's mouths for a while. They broke the kiss slowly. Raven kissed him again. Then he had that temptation again. That thirst, that wicked thirst.

_Oh no, _Robin thought. He'd have to do something to Raven but keep her from thinking anything suspicious. He bit her lips and blood came out some. He licked it off her and the more blood that came out, the more he drank it. Her blood tasted so good. It tasted sweet. When he finally pulled away, Raven licked his lips one more time.

"Good night Robin", Raven said. Right when she was about to go to her room, Robin grabbed her cape and pulled her back to him.

"Where are you going?" he said in a seductive tone.

"I was going to- umph!" Raven said, being cut off by Robin spinning her around and putting his lips to hers. He took off her cape and threw it aside. His lips parted from hers as he slowly took off all her clothes.

"No, actually, tonight, you're all mine", he said in that same seductive tone. Raven gave a wicked simle.

"I think I can settle for that", she said, as she slowly began taking off his clothes.

I'm really sorry for the long wait and the short chapter! I hoped you guys liked it though. I'll try and update as soon as possible. Please review! Talk to you guys later!

Blood Darkness


	4. In the Still of the Night

_Chapter 4_

_In the Still of the Night_

Robin's eyes flickered open, to the sound of Raven's light breathing. After their little "session", they had gotten exhausted, and gone straight to bed. Raven had her head on his shoulder, and her arms around him. He turned his head to look at the black witch. He smiled, stroking her beautiful, purple hair. He kissed her forehead, and then felt a strong sensation flow through his veins.

_Oh, no, not again, _Robin thought, as he felt his hunger building up inside of him.

_I-I can't, no, not to Raven, not to her… WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! _Robin screamed inside of his head. He looked over at the clock. 12:00 am. Perfect.

_Why don't you feed on one of the other titans, Robin? _A voice hissed seductively inside his head.

_I-I can't! They're my friends! _Robin cried.

_But, if you really want to spare** her** life, then why don't you? Besides, Raven is **more **than just a **friend **to you, Robin. So, doesn't she matter more than the others? _The voice seduced Robin into getting out of bed, and into the hall. His shadow was projected all throughout the hallway, as he glided down further. He finally came down to one of the doors.

**STARFIRE**

Robin smirked.

_I could probably have a little fun with this, _he thought wickedly, as he walked right through her door. He looked at the naïve and bubbly girl, as she breathed up and down. He walked over to her bedside, and knelt down. He could feel fresh blood running through her veins. No, he could _smell _it. He felt his fangs uncurl through his gums.

_This would be **so** much more fun if she was awake, _Robin thought. Then, Robin brought his fist up and whammed it down hard on her face, making her yelp in pain. Starfire gave another whimper.

"W-what?" she moaned weakly, fluttering her eyes open to see Robin, smiling down at her, in a sinister manner. She gasped.

"R-Robin!" Starfire cried in confusion, wondering why Robin was in her room at all. Fear was shining in her eyes, as she looked at the wicked looking teen. His face was glowing in the melting moon light, as his fanged teeth were revealed as he smiled.

"Robin! What are you doing!" she shrieked. Her heart was pounding. She knew something was going on.

"Oh, nothing, my dear," he hissed seductively. Starfire gulped. Robin's masked eyes were gleaming and sparkling with anticipation. Then, he threw her out of her bed, losing all control of himself, his hunger and need growing every moment that passed. He pinned the squirming princess down to the ground, and licked her neck, growling hungrily. Tears began sliding down the Tamaranian princess' face.

"Robin… please… what are you… ROBIN!" she screamed, as his fangs slowly sank into her throat. Her blood wasn't as good as he had expected, but, it was exceptional. Starfire's face grew pale, and her eyes began losing color. Robin had drunk his fill, and now he lifted his fangs out of her, and stood up, licking his lips. He hissed, and looked down at Starfire's now dead body. He looked over at the window, and at the fresh, lively darkness. The vampire ran through the window, shattering it into pieces, as his wings spread out, moaning for life, as he flew out, into the still of the night.

* * *

XD I am so sorry about the long wait, sucky, and short chapter! XD I'll try and make the chapter longer next time. I'm sorry! Well, please read and review!

Blood

P.S. Yes, I do know that "In the Still of the Night" is a real song! I just took the song title.


End file.
